El Precio de Cruzar la Línea
by Lena-Malfoy.-.Draconisa
Summary: OneShot, DrH. Secuela de [Cuando se cruza la línea de lo prohibido], pero es independiente. Draco asesinó a Hermione, bajo órdenes de su señor. Asesinó a la mujer que amaba. No imaginaba que tendría que pagar un alto precio por ello. r&r!


Bueeeno aquí vengo con un nuevo oneshot! Dramione, para no variar. Aunque para variar este no está en el Rating M jejeje. Es una secuela de "Cuando se cruza la línea de lo prohibido", aunque es independiente de esa historia. Espero que os guste!

--

**El Precio de Cruzar la Línea.**

_Él ya había alcanzado su objetivo, más de lo que había esperado: había amado y asesinado a Hermione Granger._

_Y algún día lo pagaría caro._

Ese día había llegado. Draco caminaba a la estación de tren más famosa de Londres: King's Cross. Estaba decidido. Nada le hubiera hecho cambiar de opinión.

Hacía más de dos años desde que había hecho el amor con Hermione Granger. Más de dos años desde que la había asesinado. Era un asesino. Ella fue su primera víctima, y a ella le siguieron otras tantas. El criterio de selección de las víctimas era sencillo: mataba a quien su señor, el temido Lord Voldemort, le ordenaba que matase. Dentro de su círculo de aliados, Draco no era un mortífago más. No. Él había sustituido a McNair, por lo que era el mercenario oficial del Señor Tenebroso. Los mortífagos lo sabían, la Orden del Fénix lo sabía, y toda alma que tuviera conocimiento de la existencia del Mundo Mágico, lo sabía. Había llegado a ser casi tan famoso como el propio Voldemort.

Su rostro era símbolo de la tortura y de la muerte. Cuando irrumpía en un hogar anónimo, sus ocupantes sabían lo que iba a pasar. Era inútil luchar contra él. Antes o después, les ganaría. Y entonces se desharía de ellos. Por ello cuando alguien le veía era como ver al grim. Un presagio de muerte. Y si sus gélidos ojos le miraban, sabía que el cadáver iba a ser él. Las caras de sus víctimas se desfiguraban ante la visión de su asesino, denotando el gran miedo del que eran presa. Podía morir el padre, la madre, los hijos o todos. Lo más común era lo último, pero cuando se requería información y ese alguien que disponía de ella se negaba a darla, el mercenario iba matando uno a uno los miembros de su familia delante suya, hasta que cantaba. Lo más usual era que cantasen a la primera. Siempre cantaban.

Le especialidad de Draco era esa: sacar información. Era lo que mejor se le daba. Al menos era un poco más emocionante que llegar, matar e irse. El motor de su motivación a la hora de trabajar era el odio. Un odio enfermizo y crónico. Comúnmente se pensaba que este odio estaba dirigido a los sangre sucia y a los muggles. Pero no era así. Nadie conocía en realidad a Draco Malfoy. En realidad, el odio estaba dirigido hacia él.

Y ella se encargaba de recordárselo. Al salir de Hogwarts, poco después de matar a Hermione, el Señor Tenebroso le encomendó su segundo asesinato. Ron Weasley. Iba a matarle al caer la noche, y esa tarde, mientras se preparaba, apareció.

- ¿Vas a volver a hacerlo, Draco?- preguntaron detrás de él.

- ¿Hermione?- Draco se giró y la vio.

- ¿Vas a volver a matar¿Acaso no tuviste suficiente conmigo?- insistió ella.

- ¿Cómo es posible que estés aquí? Te enterraron, lo vi en el periódico, estabas muerta...

- Y lo estoy. Tú me mataste. ¿No te acuerdas? No tuviste el valor suficiente de ver una sola fotografía de mi cadáver. Querías olvidarlo, pero no has podido. Sé que no has podido. Sé que no querías hacerlo, Draco. Sé que no quieres hacerlo. No quieres matar. Odias seguir las órdenes del Voldemort. No querías matarme. Me amabas...

-Aún te amo...

- No mates a Ron. No lo hagas. No te traiciones. No quieres hacerlo.

Y ella tenía razón. Como siempre. Pero él debía hacerlo. Porque temía a Lord Voldemort. Y lo hizo.

Y cada vez que había matado, ella había estado allí las horas antes, tratando de convencerle. Y él le repetía que la amaba.

Era cierto, la amaba. Había sido lo único que había amado, y estaba seguro de que sería lo único que amaría. Y la había matado. Y se odiaba por ello. Y cada vez que asesinaba a una nueva víctima, era como matarla a ella de nuevo. Y cada vez se odiaba más por ello. Y ella se lo recordaba.

Hacía poco que había terminado la Batalla Final. Potter y su lord se habían batido. Ninguno había ganado, los dos habían perecido en el combate. Potter había matado al lord, pero minutos después, un mortífago mató a Potter. Fue su padre, Lucius Malfoy. De esta manera murieron el bien y el mal, y ahora sólo quedaban los que buscaban poder. Draco hubiera sido uno de ellos, si no hubiera sido porque aún amaba a la que había asesinado sin piedad.

Pero el día en que lo pagaría caro había llegado, y Draco se dirigía a la estación. Iba a eliminar a una nueva víctima. A su última víctima. En las horas previas ella no había aparecido. Era la primera vez en dos años que la memoria de Hermione, su fantasmal y etéreo espíritu, no acudía a él para aconsejarle. Ella nunca más le aconsejaría.

Mientras caminaba, Draco pensaba. Sabía que Hermione era más valiosa que el Señor Tenebroso, y aun así la había matado. Sabía que los consejos de la chica eran más acertados que las órdenes de su señor, pero aun así las había acatado. Ahora su señor ya no estaba, y sólo se pertenecía a sí mismo. Sólo debía seguir sus propias normas. Y éstas le conducían a un nuevo asesinato, en la estación de King's Cross.

Toda su vida hasta que se enamoró de Hermione había odiado a los muggles. Cuando dejó de odiarlos, pasó a acabar con ellos, a exterminarlos como si de una peste se tratase, bajo las órdenes del innombrable. Ninguno de esos asesinatos tenía razón de ser. Y Draco, irónico como era, pensó que la mejor de manera de llevar a cabo su último asesinato, era a la manera muggle. Sin magia. Un homenaje a los muggles asesinados.

Llegó a la estación de tren y entró en ella. Miró los horarios de los trenes. En tres minutos pasaría un tren de carga por el andén número dos, que no pararía. Un minuto después pasaría el tren en dirección Manchester.

Se dirigió al andén dos. Estaba repleto de gente. Niños, jóvenes, adultos, ancianos. Agrupados en familias, pandillas o solos. Unos alegres y otros tristes. Todos en dirección a Manchester. Ninguno llegaría a coger ese tren.

Divisó a lo lejos el carguero, que se acercaba a una velocidad vertiginosa. Cada vez estaba más cerca. Nada le hubiera hecho cambiar de opinión. El tren se hallaba a escasos metros.

Se lanzó a la vía.

"_El precio moral de un homicidio es un suicidio"_

--

Bien¿Qué os ha parecido? Espero vuestras críticas y comentarios en una review... está taaaaan cerca el botón... y es taaaaan fácil dejar una... y a mi me hace taaaaan feliz... porfis!

Bueno a los de Amor Interrumpido, no os desesperéis, ya he reeditado los capítulos 1 y 2, que eran muy cursis. Ahora ya podré escribir el nuevo capi...

Besos!

Lena-Malfoy.-.Draconisa.

Miembro de la Oden Draconiana


End file.
